


What's For Dessert?

by flyingorfalling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Domestic Bliss, Endgame, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingorfalling/pseuds/flyingorfalling
Summary: This is a continuation of the deleted goji berries scene, and one of my many headcanons about what could've happened had the stupid Avengers not shown up at Tony's house. You know I like giving them the happiness they deserved.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	What's For Dessert?

Pepper’s smile was radiant and exuded joy from every pore as she watched Tony walk out the door. She loved his dorkiness more than she would ever admit to him. She loved how serious he was about being a hands-on dad, and how caring, sweet and loving he was, not just as a father but also as her partner. She loved that, even after all these years, and despite all the great qualities he may have, being the perfect househusband, he still was the worst chef she had ever known; that he was in fact so bad at cooking, she couldn’t even trust him with salad. She loved this man with every ounce of her being, and she loved being the mother of his child. All the shock, all the loss, and still her little girl could make her hopeful.

When Tony walked back in, carrying their daughter, Morgan looked at Pepper with a huge smile on her face, her big brown eyes sparkling, as she said, “Hi, Mommy!”

Pepper smiled back, her heart beating with happiness. “Hey, sweetie,” she replied softly. “Did you have fun playing?”

Morgan nodded, and then glanced at her father whose look was telling her not to say anything about that thing she had played with. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

Pepper eyed the two of them suspiciously. “Anything I should know?”

“No, not at all, honey.” Tony returned her steady regard with the well-practiced innocent look that had served him well with her most of the time—she never really fell for it, he knew that. “So, what’s for lunch?” he tried changing the subject before she could say anything else.

“Homemade vegan bread with a quinoa tabbouleh salad and grilled sweet potato.”

“That sounds perfect,” Tony said, smiling, as he put Morgan down. “Hands. Go, go, go!”

The little girl raced for the step stool that allowed her to reach the sink. She drew it across the kitchen floor, climbed up and washed her hands. Then she sat down at the table with her parents, eagerly waiting to start eating.

“Who wants to go first?” Holding a bamboo pair of salad servers in her hands, Pepper’s gaze went from her child to her husband and back again. “Oh, c’mon,” she said, smirking. Both of them were trying so hard to hold back a cheer, it was totally obvious. Knowledge wasn’t the only thing those two had a ravenous appetite for. “Morgan?” Her daughter pressed her lips together tightly and stared at the delicious bowl of salad in front of her, then back at her mother. “Okay, _what_ is going on here?” Pepper wondered.

“Daddy said if I eat first, I lose,” Morgan whispered.

Pepper looked at her husband, reproachfully. “Tony! Why would you say that to her?”

“I just said whoever says ‘me’ first has to do the dishes. It‘s just a game, Pep. A little competition never hurt anybody.”

“If it keeps our child from eating, it _might_.”

He cackled, then took the cutlery from her hands and began filling Morgan’s plate with food, then Pepper’s and his.

As soon as Morgan had swallowed the first bite, she started talking, like she always did when they were enjoying a meal together. The only time she was really quiet was when they were watching a movie. Both Tony and Pepper loved how much their child loved to communicate her thoughts and feelings. They never got tired of listening to their daughter’s voice—well, sometimes they actually did.

“This tastes really good,” Morgan spoke with food falling out of her mouth.

“Thanks, baby,” Pepper said, smiling. “I’m glad you like it.”

Tony stabbed a goji berry with his fork and held it in front of Pepper’s eyes, grinning. “So you _did_ put them in the salad.”

Pepper looked at him with a grin and answered, “I had some left.”

He giggled, as he slid the berry into his mouth. “Told you they’d be good in there,” he mumbled.

“Mommy?”

“Yes?”

“Do you like being married to Daddy?”

Tony pricked up his ears when he heard Morgan’s question. “Yeah, honey... Do you _like_ being married to me?” he repeated Morgan’s question, his lips twisting into a smirk.

Pepper ignored her husband’s stupid grin and smiled at her daughter. “Are you asking me this because of our wedding anniversary coming up?”

Morgan nodded.

“Why? Do you think there’s any reason for me _not_ to like it?” she asked back, making Morgan giggle.

Morgan looked at her father, long and hard, until he grew so impatient, waiting for an answer, he demanded her to speak now or be silent forever. The little girl grinned, as she looked back at her mother, and then shook her head.

Pepper laughed softly. “You know, sweetie, your father and I certainly had our ups and downs, but I can’t imagine _not_ being married to him.” She smiled. “I really love being his wife. I mean, I still don’t like every little thing he does, like when—“

“I’m throwing dirty or wet towels on the bed?”

Pepper nodded. “Or when he—“

“Leave smelly socks on the floor?”

“How come you know I hate these things and you still do them?” she asked, laughing.

He chuckled and leaned over so that he could touch his lips to the side of her face and kiss her temple. “Because I know you wouldn’t have it any other way,” he whispered, smirking. “Your mother says she doesn’t like my habits, ‘cause they’re bad and annoying, but the truth is, Maguna,” he said, looking at Morgan, “She would miss them if I changed.”

“I definitely wouldn’t miss—“

Before she had the chance to voice any opposition, Tony pressed his lips against hers. Pepper gave a little huff of annoyance and kissed him back. He was right. She loved him just the way he was, with all his annoying habits, but why did she have to be so goddamn obvious about it.

Watching her parents be so affectionate with one another, Morgan giggled, and got up from her seat to run over to them. She broke up their kiss, as she pushed between them, and said, “We have to clean up so we can play.”

“What do you wanna play?” Tony asked, stroking her hair.

“Can we dance?”

“You wanna have a dance party?”

She nodded her head vigorously.

“What’s the occasion?” Pepper asked with a smile.

“C’mon, Potts... Do we really need to have a reason? Can’t we just have a little family dance-off for the fun of it?”

“We can,” she said, laughing. “I’m just asking.”

“Family.”

“What?”

“Family,” Morgan repeated. “We’re celebrating our family.”

“There you go, Pepper,” Tony said. “That’s the occasion, and quite a good one, too, I might add.”

“Yeah...” Pepper’s eyes were lit up and her smile reached from ear to ear. “That’s the perfect reason for a little dance party.” She pushed her chair back and stood up. “Morgan, honey, why don’t you go feed the animals while Daddy and I do the dishes, and when you’re back, we dance.”

“Can I choose the music?”

“Of course you can.”

Pepper and Tony watched with amusement as their daughter clapped her hands together in excitement and quickly ran out the door.

“If you wanted to be alone with me, you could’ve just said so,” Tony joked.

“Shut up and help me clean up this mess,” she answered, chuckling.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed into your kitchen?”

“Well, you are _now_ , babe.”

As they stood in front of the sink—Tony was washing the dishes, Pepper was drying them, and putting them away in the cabinet—the water suddenly hit Pepper square in the face, soaking her cardigan. Shrieking, she jumped and looked at her husband.

“Whoops!”

“Whoops?” she mimicked his tone of voice. “Oh, please... Like you didn’t do this on purpose.”

“What? You mean like that?” Tony turned the hose back on her, and even though she saw it coming, she was unable to dodge the spray.

“Honey, I swear to God, if you keep—“

“Doing this?” The cutest, innocent-little-boy dimples flirted at the corners of Tony’s mouth, as he splashed her full in the face again, with cold water this time.

“Tony!” Pepper tried to wrestle the hose away from him and douse him, but Tony made a quick step back so she couldn’t reach the nozzle.

“Nice try,” he cackled.

Picking up the dish towel, Pepper twisted it at the corners to take a swipe at Tony. He used the spray hose to defend himself from the snap of the towel, as he hit her with another splash of cool water. Pepper laughed and leaped forward, tackling him. She twisted Tony’s arm, making him douse himself, and celebrated her triumph with a loud cheer. Tony gave in to the hilarity with all his being, laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes and he could hardy catch his breath. So they doused each other, using their arms to parry their attacks, and danced around in the kitchen until they were both soaking wet.

“That’s enough,” Pepper said, as she tried to reach behind him to turn off the faucet, but he blocked her way. “For God’s sake, Tony!” Her voice cracked with laughter. She couldn’t stop laughing. “Turn it off!”

When the door opened and their daughter walked in, Tony turned the hose on the little girl. Morgan stood in the shower of pouring water until the biting cold temperature made her fingers feel like bony icicles, and she ran away, back outside, screaming and laughing. Pepper seized the opportunity and used Tony’s moment of abstraction as a chance to put an end to their game by turning off the water. Then she looked at him, and a twist of her mouth accentuated her grin.

“You look a little wet,” he said, his smirk widening at the water dripping from her hair, her nose, her chin... every stitch of clothing she had on, soaked in mere minutes.

“Says the one who looks like he jumped into the lake with his clothes on,” she said amused.

“I think you should get out of your clothes, so you don’t get a cold.” He cocked an eyebrow suggestively and stepped in close again.

She grinned. “You know what _I_ think? I think my daughter needs a dry set of clothes first, seeing what you just did to that poor child.”

“You know she’s mine too,” Tony pointed out with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Is that so?” Pepper arched an eyebrow at him. “I remember doing all the work,” she joked, obviously only teasing him.

His voice became lower, and deeper. “Now you know I put a _lot of effort_ into that work as well,” he told her, before pulling her by the hips. Tony leaned in, so their faces almost touched. “Why don’t you let me...” His fingers fell to the buttons of her cardigan, and he began to slide one after the other out of the holes until the garment was open. “Jog your memory?”

She chuckled. “In here? While our daughter could come back any second now?”

“Oh, so she is _our_ daughter?” Tony said with a grin, pecking her lips.

“Just like that damn goji-eating alpaca is ours, too,” Pepper replied, rolling her eyes dramatically.

Tony laughed softly at her feigned annoyance, and slowly pushed her cardigan sweater off her shoulders, as he held her gaze, desire and heat entering his eyes.

“Tony, we can’t have sex—“

“On the kitchen counter? Sure we can. You just cleaned it.”

Pepper shook her head, grinning foolishly. “You know what I mean...”

“Then what are you doing there… with your fingers,” he asked softly, as he felt her hands slid beneath the hem of his sweater and began to drag it up. He lowered his mouth to the side of her throat, and she gasped.

“I‑I don’t know.”

“You must be cold,” he whispered. “You’re shivering!”

“I guess you’re right,” she murmured, “I do have to get out of these clothes.”

Pepper took Tony’s face in both hands and pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss. The touch of his lips on hers shot lust straight through her and she moaned into his mouth. He cupped her buttocks in his hands and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips and rocked against him with a wicked little smile playing about her mouth. Tony placed her on the kitchen counter as he took a position between her legs, and watched her with a grin while he undid her pants, parted them and slipped his hand beneath to encounter nothing but sleek warm skin.

“You know, our daughter says dessert is the best part of the meal,” he rasped, as his thumb grazed her clit, making Pepper inhale sharply.

He dropped a kiss on the sensitive skin just beneath the shell of her ear, continuing downward to the crook of her neck. He licked the soft skin there before closing his lips against her flesh and sucking gently. His hand rested on Pepper’s right breast, and he began to massage it, rolling her nipple between his fingers without baring skin, and even through the fabric of her shirt and her bra, the heat of his caress jolted her. She gave a soft cry of pleasure.

“And we wouldn’t dare to argue with our daughter, would we, Mr. Stark?”

Pepper grasped his erection through his jeans, and without taking her smiling gaze away from him, she unzipped his fly and reached inside, struggling a little to find the opening in his boxers, until she felt the warm, hard length of him. At her touch, a loud groan broke from Tony’s chest. He put his hand on hers, and grasped his shaft with his index finger and thumb. Then he brought the head up against her entrance and pushed the gusset of her panties aside.

“Not in a million years, Ms. Potts,” he said, plunging his long, thick cock deep into her tight pussy.


End file.
